Legend of Doom: Hyrule is Doomed!
by Talos Angel
Summary: When Doom Marine's worst enemies are summoned in Hyrule, he is sent there to stop them from destroying the world by the UAC. He will meet many new friends and enemies...maybe even the love of his life.


Legend of Doom: Hyrule is Doomed!

CHAPTER ONE: TROUBLE ON THE HYRULE FRONT

-Gannon smiled as he chanted the final words ion his spelling book that opened a fiery portal in front of him. "My spell is complete," Gannon shouted triumphantly, "And soon, my new legion will be ready to attack Hyrule!" Gannon watched the portal anxiously, yet patiently, until a large ugly brain monster mounted on a metal spider thingy emerged from the portal. "Greetings, mortal," the ugly brain thingy told Gannon, "I am the Spider Mastermind, King of Hell and General of Mr. Mourningstar's legions...why have you brought me to this mundane place?" Gannon grinned maliciously, "I am Gannondorf, King of all Darkness and some other things in this world. I summoned you because I would like to offer you a deal." "First things' first," Spider Mastermind nagged Gannon, "I will need the soul of an innocent to be my slave for the rest of forever before I make any deals with you!" Gannon smirked reassuringly, "I know someone I can offer you!"

-Nicewhile (because "meanwhile" is not very nice :I ) at LonLon Ranch, Melon was tending to all of the horses because that other guy was too tired from doing other stuff to do it himself. Melon saw and noticed a bright comet flying acres the sky over LonLon Brunch to the lost woods! "Oh how lovely." Melon thought to herself, "I wonder if they are in season again?" Suddenly, a bunch of Moblin Ninjas jumped down from the top of the sky, and grabbed Melon! "LET GO OF ME YOU BRIDGEANDS!" Melon shouted, struggling against their grip, but they had too tight of a grip, and they ran off with Melon in hand! The tire guy got out just in time to see the redhead be abducted by Gannon's eLeet ninjas! "OH GODDESSES!" The tired man yelled to his messenger bard, "GET LINK, NOW!"

-Saria was sitting on a stump in Kokiri Village, thinking to herself about stuff; Was Gannon really destroyed once and four all in Ocarina of Time eleven years ago, or would Link again be forced to use the Master Sword? "Yo, wat up, sista?" Link asked as he high fived Saria. "Oh, not much, bro!" The green haired sagess replied. Suddenly, the messenger bird flew in and yelled, "LINK, MELON GOT KIDNAPPED BY GANNON AND HIS NINJAS! GO SAVE HER!" "Whoa! Sorry, sis, I gotta scram!" Link told Saria sadly. "It's OK," Saria also sadly replied, "She is a friend of yours, and I would hate for something bad to happen to her!" Just then, the comet that Melon saw earlier went CRASH and BOOM in the lost woods, and it woke everybody up and they were mad because it was 12:52 A.M.! "I'll go check that out in the Nicetime (again, Meantime is not "Nice")" Saria told Link before they parted ways.

CHAPTER TOO: ENTER THE MARINE

-Saria got to the place where the Comet crushed into the ground in the Lost Woods, but it didn't look like a comet at all! It looked weird; it was all metaly and looked like it may be a vessel of some king! Suddenly, a bunch of wolf-os ran around Saria and surrounded her! "No! Bad Wolf-os! Leave me alone!" Saria yelled to the Wolf-os while swinging a sick at them! The Wolf-os jumped at Saria, and tackled her to the ground and started biting her a lot! Suddenly, the comet opened up, and a hail of projectiles with lots of fiery red light and loud noise ripped the Wolf-os to a million bloody, gory shreds! A man in strange green armor with an odd metal helmet walked over to Saria, "You OK?" The man asked Saria. "Oww...I think I bleed!" Saria moaned. The man looked don, and saw that the wolf-os left some devastating wounds on Saria's body. "I'll fix it!" The man said, pulling a white box full of band-aids and he used them to band-aid her wounds so she wasn't bleeding. "Thank you," Saria thanked the man, "But what is your name, I ask?" The man took his helmet off; he had a brown crew cut, and a tough looking face. The man smiled, "Just call me Doom Marine."

-Saria and Doom Marine walked back to Kokiri Village together. "I was sent to this world to find a evil force from my world," Doom Marine explained, "We believe that a bad guy in your world might try to use it, and there results could spell disaster!" "We could ask the Great Desu Tree about it tomorrow," Saria suggested, "He might be able to help us!" The two went to the Great Desu Tree, who woke up and said "Doom Marine, I knew you would come. This world is in danger; Gannon has already summoned your enemies from hell, and all he needs is an innocent virgin to offer to them before they begin rampaging!" Doom shrugged, "Anybody like that you know...aside from yourself, you pretty young one?" he aced Saria. Saria blushed, "Oh must you tease me so?" She giggled, "But in all seriousness, I think my friend Link had a friend named Melon who...Oh Goddesses!" "What's wrong?" The space marine asked concerned. "We got a message that Melon got kidnapped; maybe Gannon did it to...!" "I'm afraid so," The great Desu Tree interrupted, "You must make haste, before it's too late!" Saria shuddered, "Link already went after her, but..." Doom caught on, "You're worried about him, right? I'll go help him!" "Thanks!" Saria shouted as she hugged the space marine, "But I wanna go, too!"

CHAPTER THREE: LITTLE TROUBLE IN BIG HYRULE!

-Zelda looked out the window of Hyrule castle on the horizon with worry. "Father," Zelda said, "I think something bad is going to happen in Hyrule...it smells of Gannon!" "You're right," King Harkinian also said with some concern, "maybe we should ask the triforce." Zelda and The King went to the Hyrule temple where the triforce was kept, and they looked at the triforce. "Gannon has returned," the triforce said to them, "and he's come back with new beasts that I do not recognize!" "What such beasts are these?" King Harkinian asked curiously. "Look outside!" The triforce warned. On the way out, the king and Zelda could hear someone groaning. "Is everything OK?" Zelda asked the groaning guard, but she saw that he was a zombie! "Kill...Meeee!" The zombie guard shouted. King Harkinian sighed as he pulled a Smith & Wesson .45 Caliber out of his kingly coat pocket and shot the guard, putting him out of his misery. "Father, we need to stop this!" Zelda urged. "Indeed, we do!" The king replied as he went to rally his troops.

-Melon woke up in Gannon's castle in the sky, and saw Gannon looking over her with a malicious smile on his face. "Whatever you want, I'm never gonna give you it!" Melon screamed at Gannon. "I think you will!" Gannon laughed as he approached Melon with his arms outstretched, ready to grab her! "NO I WON'T!" Melon shrieked as she roundhouse kicked Gannon in the head, knocking him to the floor and cutting his face! Gannon got up, buy this time had an angry face! "You pompous little bi-!" "GANNON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spider Mastermind snapped at Gannon, "If you hurt her in any way, then the deal is OFF, and I won't help you invade Hyrule!" "Sorry, I let my anger get the best of me." Gannon grumbled. Melon became speechless at the horrible brain monster that she saw towering in front of her; She had never seen ANYTHING as big and ugly as this thing, nor did she hear (or smell) anything that sounded so horrible! "As for you..." Spider mastermind chuckled as he reached his mechanical arm for Melon! "NO! NOOOOO!" Melon screamed as she tried to run away, but there was a wall in the way! She kicked and punched back, but the metal arm had Melon in a firm grasp. "I will decide what to do with this pretty little morsel later, as for now, we've got plans to make and a Hyrule to attack!" Spider Mastermind chuckled.

CHAPTER FOUR: REVELATIONS!

-Doom and Saria were walking along Hyrule Field in the night, when Doom Marine noticed that something was bothering Saria. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. "It's the wolf-os," Saria explained, "Usually I can calm them down with music or scare them away by swinging a stick...they're almost never THAT aggressive towards me..." Doom Marine remembered what it was like when the demons invaded the moon base; guard dogs started going nuts, then people started going nuts, then people started turning into zombies. "I think it's because of the monsters from my world," Doom Marine explained, "Their influence is driving the animals crazy, in an attempt to cause as much panic and discord as possible before they actually attack." Saria was distraught, "Oh we must stop them before any more animals get hurt or driven crazy!" "Don't worry," Doom Marine said as he put his arm around Saria's shoulder (she grew older after Ocarina of Tim, so now she is the same age as Doom Marine,) "We'll stop them, and then there will be peace and harmony." Saria smiled, and said "Thanks...I knew I could count on you," and then put her arm around Doom Marine's shoulder. A while later, they saw Hyrule City, only the city had a lot of fires in it, and there were fighting noises! "Sounds like trouble," the space marine told Saria, "I'll go check it out!" "OK," Saria said, "But I'm going too; that city is where some of my friends live, after all!"

-In Hyrule City, there was a big war going on; Hylian soldiers fought against zombies and demons who were attacking! "While we hold the city against the attack," King Harkinian explained, "Somebody will need to leave the city and check up on the other sages and oracles; we will need them to really drive back this invasion!" Impa stepped forward in the battle room, "Don't worry about me," She smiled, "I'm already here." Zelda stood up, "Father, I will go and get the other sages and oracles!" King Harkinian glanced at Zelda, "My daughter, it is too dangerous for you to go alone, let me get some soldiers to help you!" "No, this city needs all of the soldiers to protect it," Zelda assured the king, "Besides, I'm a ninja!" Zelda changed into her ninja clothes and then flew out the window in search of the other sages. King Harkinian sighed, but he realized that Zelda was correct; he needed soldiers at the city, and having them travel with Zelda would just attract attention from the enemies. "We'll hold the city until the sages arrive...I have a feeling we'll need their help" King Harkinian announced to his soldiers.

CHAPTER FIVE: ALL OUT WAR!

-Doom and Saria saw the extent of the damage in the city; everything was on fire, there were dead corpses, blood, and guts all over the place, and all sorts of demons and zombies were fighting the Hyrule guards while the civilians ran away. "You should stand back, miss," Doom warned Saria as he got his chaingun out, "Cause this is about to get even messier!" "There's no way I'm going to just sit back and let you risk your life without me!" Saria protested as she goat out her magic staff. The two charged the demon army head on, and the Hyrule army cheered them on. Doom Marine fired his chaingun at the zombies, which ripped them apart and made them scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" The zombies smiled and thanked Doom Marine, because they didn't have to suffer or fight their family and friends anymore. Some Cacodemons floated up behind Doom Marine, and almost shot fireballs at him, but Saria used her staff to tangle them up in vines, and choked them to death. "Thanks, lil missy! You really saved me there!" Doom Marine told Saria. "Aww shucks," Saria blushed, "You would've done the same for me!" Some imps tried to shoot Doom Marine in the back, but he heard them and moved out of the way, then he laughed, pulled out his double barrel shotgun, and blasted them into intestine-strewn messes. Saria got attacked by some lesser demons, but she blocked their bites and shot nature lasers at them, blowing them into mutilated carcasses. Doom ran out of bullets, and Saria ran out of magic, so they backed up unto each other and had their backs pressing agents each others. "What should we do now?" Saria asked. "The only thing we can do!" Doom Marine muttered as he got his chainsaw out, and rushed towards the demons yelling "!" Saria smiled, pulled out her sword, and ran at the other demons yelling "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Doom Marine started sawing hellknights and arachnetrons in half, and Saria started slicing the heads off of hell barons and stabbed pain elementals in their guts. The Hyrule soldiers were so excited and full of hope that they charged the demons head on alongside Saria and John.

-Zelda knew she had to move fast, before any demons could get to the sages or oracles. Zelda reached Lake Hylia, where the Zoras and Ruto the water sage lived. there were a ton of demons surrounding the lake, but they were all scared to go in because they never saw water before, and what liquid they did see was radioactive sludge that hurt them. Zelda chuckled and snuck into the lake while the demons were still thinking about what to do. Inside Water City, everybody was worried. "It's only a matter of Tim before the demons decide to come down and attack," one zora argued, "we should evacuate while there is still an opportunity!" "But this is our home," another zora protested, "we can't just leave it to those fiends!" Zelda showed up, and visited Ruto who was in the city hall. "Oh! This is a disaster!" Ruto cried, "Demons surround our city, and they might attack at any moment! What should we do?" Zelda was concerned, too; those demons won't be scared of the water forever, but...! Zelda got an idea, "Ruto, let's encourage them to attack!" "Are you insane?" Ruto asked surprised, but then Zelda whispered in Ruto's ear, so she understood. Ruto went to the demons at the surface, and said "NYAH NYAH YOU DEMONS ARE STUPID AND UGLY!" The demons got angry and said "NO! WE WILL KILL YOU NOW!" Ruto plunged into the water, and the demon forces went after her. The demons tried to shoot all of the zoras with their guns, but the demons' guns couldn't fire because all of their gunpowder and gasoline in the guns were wet, and their cacodemons and imps couldn't shoot fireballs because they were underwater! "Attack now!" The zoras yelled as they fired their bows and arrows at the demons. "ARRRRGH! WE WERE TRICKED!" The demons all yelled. The zoras defeated the demons and cheered "Yay! We won!" Zelda turned to Ruto, "We need to get the other sages to drive the demons away from all of Hyrule!" "No need to worry," Ruto assured Zelda, "I already sent word to the sages and oracles, and no demons were attacking their cities, they said they'll be right over to the king." "That's great!" Zelda replied cheerfully, so they both went on their journey to the battlefield.

CHAPTER SIX: ASSAULT ON GANNON'S CASTLE!

-King Harkinian assembled the army outside of Gannon's flying castle in Gerduo Valley after the victory in Hyrule City. King Harkinian got up on the podium to give a speech to his troops before the attack. "This day will no longer just be any ordinary day in Hyrule. This day, to our children, our children's' children, and all of their children thereafter, will know of this as the day that we did not stand down; that we did not go quietly into the night! This will be the day we declare victory over the fiends that threatened to destroy us!" All of the soldiers cheered, but Saria seemed depressed. "What is it?" Doom Marine asked concerned. "It's Link," Saria explained with worry, "We still haven't found him...I don't even know if he is still alive..." "Don't worry," Doom Marine assured Saria, "I'm sure he is crawling around Gannon's castle right now looking for his friend Melon, just like the Great Desu Tree said; I am sure we will find him once we've penetrated the castle defenses!" Saria cheered up a little, and cuddled closer to Doom Marine. The fight began, as the eight sages brought up a shield, and the oracles of time and seasons used magic to make it snow on the demons. This didn't stop the demons, though, as they charged full speed towards the Hyrule Army. The demon mancubi used their flamethrowers to attack the shield, which got really hot and started cracking. "It's not enough," The Oracle of Time Naryu warned King Harkinian, "the demons are breaking through!" Just then, more comets came out, and crashed into the demons. The comets opened up, and Doom Marine immediately recognized the tall, blonde, buff figure that appeared from one of them..."Sorry I'm late, but I had to kick some alien ass o my way over!" It was Duke Nukem! Duke Nukem also came with his friends Master Chief and Samus and Jim Raynor from Starcraft World. "There were a lot of uglies on this planet, so the UEC figured they should send reinforcements for ya, Marine!" With that line, Duke Nukem pulled out his RPG and shot all of the demons surrounding him. Master Chief got out his bazooka and blew up a whole lot of imps and demons that were by the barrier, while Samus used her laser to laser even more demons, and Jim Raynor shot his machine guns and threw concussion grenades and ripped hellknights and archvilles apart! Doom Marine and Saria looked at each other, then shouted "!" and rushed in with a plasma rifle and a magic staff to help their friends and the Hyrule Army. It was not long before they shot their way to the front door of Gannon's Castle. "We'll hold off the demon creeps, you go look for your friends," Duke Nukem said to Doom Marine and Saria, "Besides, I think you could use some alone time with your lady," he said winking to Doom Marine. "Hey!" Doom Marine shouted as Saria giggled. They went into the castle as Duke Nukem turned around and yelled "Come get some," and shot all the demons that came at him with his devastator.

-Inside Gannon's Castle, Link was looking for Melon so he could save her. A hellbaron saw Link and said "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KID?" Link stabbed the hellbaron with the master sword, and moved on. Gannon looked into his crystal ball and said "Oh no! Link already breached our defenses!" Spider Mastermind looked worried, too, "Forget Link, that damn spice marine got into the castle, and is headed for us! At least my best soldier is protecting the prisoner that he is here to save!" Gannon looked worried, "I better send my own best soldier to help him, but if we work together, we might be able to defeat the marine!" As Link slashed through the last of the zombies and imps in his way, he got to the dungeon where Melon was. "Link!" Melon shouted from inside the jail cell. "Melon, I'm here to save you!" Link yelled back. "Not so fast, pointy-ears!" The Cyberdemon yelled as he stepped in front of Link, "You ain't gonna tough the merchandise!" Shadow Link also shouted as he stepped next to the Cyberdemon. Shadow Link rushed in to attack ink, and the Cyberdemon started firing rockets at him. Link was scared, but he knew he had to keep fighting. During the fight, Link got an idea; he ran in front of the Cyberdemon and Shadow link clashes swords with him. Link forced Shadow link to back up into the Cyberdemon's rocket gun. "OH NO! I CAN'T STOP MY LAUNCH" Cyberdemon yelled as he shot Shadow Link at point blank range, blowing up his gun and killing them both. Link ran to Melon's jail cell and unlocked it, then Melon fell into Link's arms. "Link! I thought that horrible thing was going to eat me!" Melon cried. "You're safe now," Link assured her, "We just need to get out of here!"

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE FINAL BOSS FIGHTS!

-Doom and Saria fought their way past all of the demons in the castle, and eventually got to the throne room where Gannon and Spider Mastermind were. Doom Marine pointed at Spider Mastermind and shouted "I should've known a creep like you would do this to this planet!" Saria glared at Gannon, "And here's the cretin who threw open the gates and let him in!" Gannon pointed at the space marine, "If you had not interfered, my plans would not be ruined!" Doom Marine smiled as he gripped his plasma rifle, "Too bad for you I did, lol!" Gannon got angry and punched Doom Marine across the room, but Doom Marine got up and began shooting his plasma at Gannon. Gannon did a matrix dodge and didn't get hit by it, so he shot some magic at Doom Marine. Doom Marine managed to get out of the way, then he put his plasma rifle away and started punching Gannon with his bear hands. Gannon fell down and shouted "OOF!" And then started to cry. Doom Marine stood on Gannon triumphantly, thinking that he won, but then Gannon started laughing! "HA! HA! HA! I HAVE TICKLED YOU, DOOM MARINE; IT DIDN'T HURT!" Gannon grabbed Doom Marine by his feed and threw him across the room into a pillar, knocking it over and making some of the ceiling fail on top of him! "Now you will die, you damn space marine!" Gannon shouted to Doom Marine as he drew out his sword, and started walking over to Doom Marine. Doom struggled and struggled, but he couldn't get out of the rabble! "Is this it?" Doom Marine thought sadly to himself, "did I fail to save Hyrule?" "Don't give up!" Doom Marine heard from behind, "I found this!" Link shouted as he threw a BFG 9000 to Doom Marine. "Alright," Doom Marine replied, "It's rockin' time!" Doom Marine charged the BFG 9000 up with his remaining plasma cells, and as Gannon got ready to stab him, he fired a big green ball of energy! "!" Gannon screamed as he turned green and melted! Doom Marine looked up, and saw that the king of darkness was nothing more than a pile of green goo with a skeleton popping out of it. "I won!" Doom Marine sighed to himself.

-(NOTE: This fight happens at the same time as the Doom V.S. Gannon fight.) Saria stared at the big ugly brain creature, and it stared back. "Well well well," Spider Mastermind mumbled, "It seems out prisoner has escaped, but I think you would be a better one," He sad as his eyes went to Saria's chest. "Ewww," Saria replied, "You'll never get a date with an attitude like that!" "I don't get dates," Spider Mastermind said with his voice rising, "I take them BY FORCE!" With that line, Spider Mastermind tried to grab Saria with his metal arm, but she did a back flip and got out of the way. "This will be more difficult," Spider Mastermind grumbled, "But I like it better that way!" Spider mastermind began to rotate his gattling gun, and Saria new this would be trouble, so she ran behind a pillar before the hail of bullets came after her! "I have to do something," Saria Thought, "Or else all of those bullets will go through the pillar and hit me!" Saria knew of one magic spell that might save her; she jumped out in front of Spider Mastermind, and used a blindingly bright flash spell to try to blind him. Spider Mastermind laughed at Saria's futile attempt to stop him, because he was wearing sunglasses that allowed him to see through the flash. "Oh no!" Saria yelled as Spider Mastermind's gun began to spin around again. Just before Spider Mastermind could fire anymore bullets, two arrows flew into Spider Mastermind's eyes, and made them bleed. Spider Mastermind let out a terrifying cry of pain and agony as he began to shoot his gun all over the room, completely blind and unable to find Saria. "Finish him now!" Melon yelled from behind Saria, holding the bow that she used to shoot Spider Mastermind with. Saria knew what to do; she began to charge up her staff full of nature power as fast as she cold. "HURRY!" Melon shouted as she got worried because Spider Mastermind's gunshots were getting closer and closer to Saria. "EAT LASERS YOU BASTARD!" Saria yelled as lout as she could as she fired the biggest nature laser she had ever seen right into Spider Mastermind's gun! "AAAARRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Spider Mastermind howled painfully as he exploded in a big fiery explosion, causing pieces of his brain-like body and metal walker to fly all over the place! "I think we may need to bathe after this," Melon sighed wiping some of the Spider Mastermind brains off of her. "Yeah," Saria agreed wiping demon blood from her forehead.

CHAPTER EIGHT: EPILOGUE

-Saria, Melon, and Link all ran to Doom Marine, and helped him get out from underneath the rubble that he was buried under. "Are you OK?" Saria asked worried as she threw her arms around Doom Marine teary-eyed. "I could ask you the same thing!" Doom Marine mumbled as he did the same to Saria. "We really won," Link stated optimistically, "That ol' Gannon and his brain buddy are toast now!" "I don't think we're done yet," Doom Marine warned, "I'm no wizard, but I'd say from the fact that more demons are coming from the magic room indicates that we need to go there," he said as he pointed to more demons headed their way. Everybody nodded as they got out their weapons and blasted their way through the demons over to the magic room, and they saw the fiery portal that the demons were coming out of. "We need to stop them, and I know how!" Doom Marine shouted triumphantly. He picked up Gannon's spellbook, and hurled it into the fiery portal with all of his strength. The spellbook burned up, and caused the fiery portal to burn worse for a second, but then it went away, and was gone. "Now we won!" Doom Marine smirked at the others, who also smirked at him. The Castle then began to shake a lot, and it started to fall apart! "Whoa! We better get outta here, fast!" Link yelled, so everybody followed him out of the castle. They got out of the castle just in the nick of time, as the castle fell to the ground, then it collapsed, then it exploded. Everybody in Hyrule cheered because they had defeated Gannon and Spider Mastermind, and killed all of the demons that they summoned, and so they didn't have to be scared or worry anymore. "Sorry I didn't do anything to help," The guy from Lon Lon Ranch said to Melon, "I will try to help out more so this doesn't happen again!" "That's OK," Melon replied cheerfully, "I thought it was kinda fun, actually!" Link stared in disbelief, "Fun? You were scared out of your mind!" Melon smiled, "But you rescued me!" She giggled as she gave Link a kiss. Link blushed, and noticed that Ruto was there, "Erm...No offense, but I think I kinda like Melon, even though I was supposed to marry you," Link said apologetically. "That's OK," Ruto laughed, "I found someone stronger and manlier than you," She said as she wrapped her arms around Duke Nukem. Duke Nukem raised an eyebrow at Link, and Link gulped nervously, "Er...Melon, I think the king wants to see us!" Everybody laughed.

-The King held an award ceremony for everybody that helped fight Gannon and Spider Mastermind's minions, and a memorial for the people who died in the invasion. "Let us remember the brave men and women who gave their lives here today to save Hyrule, and the other brave men and women who ensured that their deaths did not go in vain. Let us forever remember that if any one of all of us were not here today, all of Hyrule would be at Gannon's mercy right now, but thankfully it is not!" King Harkinian said to all of the people in Hyrule. King Harkinian then threw a giant party in Hyrule City to celebrate the victory. Doom Marine and his friends met up in the party, Duke Nukem still feeling weird about Ruto being his new girlfriend, but he decided to accept it. "I think I'll take my new ladyfriend out for some R&R back in my vacation home," Duke Nukem told Doom Marine, "How about you?" "I still have some things I need to do," Doom Marine sighed as he walked away. "Wait!" Saria shouted as she followed him to a quiet spot. "What's wrong?" Saria asked Doom Marine with concern. Doom Marine picked up a box and handed it to Saria, "I want you to have something." Saria opened the box, and there was a golden ring with some emeralds and diamonds on it, and her eyes began to sparkle! Doom Marine got on one knee and asked "Will you marry me?" Saria was in tears of joy as she squeezed Doom Marine, "Yes I will!" Saria and Doom smiled at each other in their embrace, "Just wait until we tell Link and the others about this!" She said excitedly.

So they went to live happily ever after...OR DID THEY?

The End...FOR NOW!

P.S: How did you like this? Do you have any problems with it, or any questions about it, or do you think this is the best thing ever? I made it so anybody can leave a review, so don't be shy; if you read it, let me know what you think, since I won't get better unless you do!

P.S.S: Sorry my Touhou Fanfiction is taking so long...but it IS long (longer than Mew Mew Gear Solid, even!) I will have it done soon, though! Tanks for reading!


End file.
